


What Matters Most

by Desertpoet



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, EFRB, Gen, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/pseuds/Desertpoet
Summary: Tony is contracts the plague and it changes the course of his life.





	What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline note: This story takes place during NCIS Season 2 Episode 22 SWAK and in between season 1 and 2 of Stargate Atlantis. They line up pretty well.  
Warnings: Mentions of Major Character Death, Major Character Illness  
AN: I’m using Keira’s original character Mathew Sheppard with permission and her casting for Patrick Sheppard. Viggo will always be Patrick to me.  
AN 2: Thank you to Becca for alpha reading, Jilly for a second alpha and beta read.  
Special thanks to Spencnertibbsluvr for the beautiful art that inspired this story.

Art by spencnertibbsluvr

Tony fought to breathe. He knew he didn’t have much time. He’d never let himself think about dying very often, he never saw the point. Nevertheless, the few times he had imagined it, the plague had never crossed his mind. His job was dangerous, and Tony had faced the possibility of death in the past, but he’d never come this close.

It had taken several hours for the blood tests to come back positive for the plague, but even before his diagnosis it had been obvious that Tony was infected with something. Tony knew that there was a very good chance he could die.

Brad was watching him intently. “Tony, this is serious. Plague’s incubation period is short, and you’ve already started coughing up blood. No one here is giving up, but you should call any family you have and give them a chance to see you, just in case. You should have your family with you right now.”

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t want to upset them if it turned out nothing was wrong.”

Tony thought about his family. Not his dad. Senior was no doubt off somewhere pulling a scam. If he died, Tony had his doubts that he’d even come home for the funeral. He wasn’t Tony’s next of kin anyway. His Uncle Patrick was the one on his forms. After that was his oldest cousin David. Senior had never had much time for Tony so he’d spent most of his summers in California instead. His mother had been Aunt Emma’s sister. Even after Aunt Emma had died several years ago, Uncle Patrick had made sure to keep in touch. He treated Tony just like he was his own child.

Then he’d wanted to spare his Uncle Patrick the ordeal of watching over Tony if possible, but he knew that time was past. If he was going to die, he wanted to see his family.

Tony felt his lungs seize, and he started to cough uncontrollably. He heard several alarms going off, and he was aware of both Brad and Nurse Emma working on him.

The coughing fit finally subsided, and Tony tried to catch his breath.

“I would like to see my Uncle and cousins. They live in California so it will take them a few hours to get here.”

Brad nodded. “Okay, I’ll call them right now. What’s the number?”

Tony rattled off the numbers for both his uncle and cousin and his father just in case.

“I didn’t know you had anyone besides your dad,” Kate said softly.

Tony thought he could hear hurt in her voice. He did his best to smile. “Don’t take it personally, Kate. I don’t talk about them much. My mom had a sister. Aunt Emma died of cancer a few years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. I still miss her.”

“So you’re still close with your cousins?”

Tony smiled. Kate always liked to have as much information as possible. “Yeah. My Uncle Patrick made sure we stayed close.”

Kate snorted. “You’d think he’d jump on the chance to be rid of you.”

The words hurt a little, but Tony didn’t let it show. He knew Kate didn’t really mean it. Or at least he hoped so. “I know, but he insisted I was still his family instead and made sure we stayed in touch, go figure.”

“Your uncle sounds nice,” Kate said with a smile.

“He is,” Tony agreed. A cough wracked his body.

“Tony, I think you should rest for a while. Talking is not helping your lungs,” Nurse Emma said

Tony nodded Then he lay back and tried to relax. He tried hard not to think about how scared he was. He thought about his family instead. Uncle Patrick was going to be so upset. When his aunt had died of cancer, his uncle had spent every moment with her. He wished he could spare Patrick the pain of watching another family member die. Tony had no doubt he’d move heaven and Earth to get here as soon as he possibly could.

All Tony had to do was keep breathing and wait.

***

Patrick Sheppard entered Walter Reed Medical Center and demanded to be taken to his nephew.

The nurse nodded. “Of course, sir. We were told to expect you. Doctor Pitt will be out in a moment to speak to you and explain what’s going on. Please have a seat in the family waiting room.” She pointed Patrick to a small room off to one side of the desk.

Patrick wanted to demand to see the Doctor right this minute, but he knew none of this was the nurse’s fault. He told himself to be patient. Patrick sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands, taking some deep breaths. Tony needed him to be calm. Patrick knew he needed to keep it together for Tony’s sake.

He couldn’t believe Tony was sick with the pneumonic plague of all things, and that they had waited so long to call him. Patrick knew that was Tony’s doing. He wouldn’t have wanted to worry Patrick unnecessarily. Patrick understood it, but he wasn’t happy about it. He should have been here sooner. Thank god, he’d had a meeting in Virginia and had been close by.

The boys were all on their way, but Patrick wasn’t sure they’d make it in time. He was grateful that John was home on leave, and that he’d given Patrick a way to contact him. Patrick knew John would have been devastated if he didn’t get a chance to see Tony and say goodbye. Patrick put a stop to that thought. With antibiotics, pneumonic plague was treatable. Tony would be alright, he had to be. Patrick didn’t think he could stand losing another member of his family.

He didn’t have to wait long before a doctor entered the room asking for Tony DiNozzo’s family. Patrick identified himself, and the doctor walked over to him.

He shook Patrick’s hand. “Hello, Mr. Sheppard. I’m Dr. Brad Pitt. It’s good to meet you though I wish it was under better circumstances.

“Hello, Doctor. Thank you so much for calling me. Please tell me how my nephew is doing.”

“Let’s have a seat.”

They sat down in the two closest chairs.

“I’ve been in charge of Tony’s care since he came in. As you already know, Tony has been infected with pneumonic plague. I’m not going to sugar coat it. Tony is not doing well. He has a high fever, and his lung function has been severely compromised.”

Patrick swallowed hard, but he nodded. “Are the antibiotics helping him?” He was pleased to note that his voice sounded even.

“Unfortunately, this particular strain has been altered to be resistant to antibiotics,” Dr. Pitt said gravely.

Patrick gasped as his stomach dropped. “So there’s no way to treat him?”

Dr. Pitt shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not. We’ve made him as comfortable as possible. All we can do is wait. I’m afraid I can’t let you in the room with him. It’s as much for his protection as for yours. But you will be able to see him and talk to him.”

Patrick nodded. He rubbed his hand over his face and realized it was shaking slightly. He took a deep breath. Tony needed him to be strong. “I understand. Can I see him now?”

With a nod, Dr. Pitt stood, and Patrick did the same. “Yes, but before you do, I want to prepare you. He’s having a lot of trouble breathing so please keep talking to a minimum.

“I’ll do my best, but Tony might have other ideas.”

The doctor smiled. “He does like to talk. He’s been entertaining my nurses with his movie trivia knowledge”.

Much to his surprise Patrick chuckled. “That’s our Tony.” He ignored the tears filling his eyes.

“Just to warn you what to expect. He’s hooked up to IV, and he looks quite sick. It won’t be easy to see.”

“I understand. My wife died of ovarian cancer and I stayed with her until the end. I know what to expect in these situations.”

Pitt gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry for your loss. “

“Thank you, it was some years ago.”

Dr. Pitt nodded. “I’ll take you to Tony now.”

Doctor Pitt led Patrick down several hallways and through several doors. Patrick quickly got lost, but they finally arrived at the quarantine area, and they stopped outside a large room that was floor to ceiling glass.

Patrick walked up to the glass and caught his first glance of Tony lying pale in one of the beds. He was connected to an IV, and he was talking quietly to a brunet woman. Tony said something, making the woman laugh. Patrick smiled at the sight despite his worry and sadness. It was so like Tony to charm everyone around him even when deathly ill.

“Oh Tony,” he murmured.

As if sensing his gaze, Tony turned to look at him, and their eyes met. Tony gave a weak wave.

Dr. Pitt indicated the desk. “You can talk to Tony from the desk. We’ve given him a headset so you can speak to him privately. His coworker was brought in just as a precaution. She’s not infected, but she insisted on staying with him to keep him company.”

Patrick nodded. “That was kind of her. Thank you, Dr. Pitt.”

“Please call me Brad.”

Patrick nodded and walked over to the desk. The nurse introduced herself. “I know he’s happy to see you.” Patrick sat down in the chair the Lieutenant offered him, and she showed Patrick how to operate the switches.

“I’m glad you were able to make it. Having family around is good for the patient, and I know he’s happy to see you,” she said softly.

“I’m glad I made it too.” Patrick thanked her for her kindness. She left him alone.

“Hey there, kiddo. Can you hear me?”

He had a better view of Tony from here. Tony looked even paler, and he could see the dark circles around his eyes. There was also a little blood around his lips. He looked terrible, but he managed to smile. “Hey, Uncle Patrick fancy seeing you here. I’m glad you could stop by. Excuse me for not getting up to greet you, but I’m kind of tired right now.”

“You’re forgiven under the circumstances. I’m sure your aunt would understand.” They grinned at each other. Emma had instilled good manners into all of the boys.

“You got here a lot faster than I thought.”

Patrick wished he could reach out and ruffle Tony’s hair. He clenched his fist under the desk and kept his voice as light as he could. “Well, I was in the neighborhood.” He asked more seriously, “How are you feeling son?’

“I’ve felt better.” Tony broke off to coughing, and Lt. Ingham came over and put an arm around his back to help support him. Once the fit was over she helped Tony wipe some blood from his mouth. Patrick’s heart constricted at the sight. He knew coughing up blood wasn’t a good sign.

He noticed Tony’s coworker was lying in another bed. She looked between Tony and Patrick avidly, even though she could only hear Tony’s side of the conversation.

Tony must have noticed where he was looking because he looked over at her. “Uncle Patrick, this is Kate, we work together. She says hi.”

Kate smiled and waved at him. Patrick waved back.

Tony opened his mouth to speak again, but he gasped instead and then closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Patrick and smiling. Tony must have read the worry on his face because he grinned again. It was a shade of its former self. Patrick smiled gently in return. “Don’t worry, I’m going to be fine. The plague isn’t going to kill me, you’ll see. I’ll get better.”

Patrick wiped the tear that ran down his cheek. No one commented on it. “That’s good, kiddo. You just hang on. Everything’s going to be okay. If anyone can beat the plague it’s you, Tony.”

“I’m glad you were able to come,” Tony said softly.

“Of course I came. I wouldn’t be anywhere else. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.” Patrick didn’t bother to ask about Tony’s father. No doubt the man had no intention of rushing to Tony’s side. Anthony had never cared about Tony’s well-being in the past, and no one expected him to start now.

“I know. David has a copy of my will, and I wrote some letters earlier. Nurse Emma has them. I just wanted to make sure I got a chance to say goodbye. There’s one for my dad. Could you make sure he gets it? I know he probably won’t care but—” A cough made him break off. Tony gasped for air.

Patrick started to stand up before he remembered he couldn’t go inside and stopped. “Tony—” his voice broke, and he cut himself off. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find his voice for a moment. He cleared his throat and continued. “You should rest. We can talk later.”

Tony shook his head. “No, I’m okay. I’ll rest in a little bit.”

“Alright. Your dad cares as best he can. I really believe that. He could have kept me from seeing you, but he never did. It’s hard for that man to care about anyone but himself.”

“I know. That’s why I wanted to make sure Senior gets my message. I want him to know how I feel. It’s more for me than for him.”

“I understand. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that they go to the right people. Your cousins are on their way. David and Matthew are coming from California, so it’ll be a few more hours, but John is home too. He’s trying to get emergency leave, and he’s pretty certain he’ll get it. He’ll be here as soon as he can.”

“Good. I’m really glad I get to see you all. We haven’t all been together in the same place for a long time.”

It had been over a year since John had left on his classified assignment.

They were interrupted by sudden a commotion at the door to the hall, and Patrick turned surprised to see John and a couple of other people entering the foyer outside the isolation room.

“Speak of the devil,” Tony said. “Tell John I said hi and that it’s good to see him.”

John walked quickly over to Patrick and gave him a hug. “I got here as quickly as I could. I had some things to work out before I could leave the base.”

Patrick passed on Tony’s message.

John waved and smiled at Tony before he turned back to Patrick. “I’m glad I made it in time. He looks worse than I was hoping for.”

“I’m so glad you made it but, Son, how did you get here so fast? I only talked to you an hour ago. It’s a three-hour flight from Colorado at least.”

Several other people were standing behind John. One woman walked over to the Lieutenant just as Brad rushed into the room and joined them.

“What’s he saying?” Tony asked. “What’s going on out there? Who are all those people?”

“I’m wondering the same thing,” Patrick said.

“Can he hear me?” John asked.

“Hold on,” Patrick flipped the switch for the intercom. “Everyone in the isolation room can hear you now.”

John grinned. “Okay, I can’t go into a lot of detail in public, but I’m here to help. I knew there wasn’t any time to waste, and let’s say I had some help getting here so quickly. I’ll explain everything later, but we don’t have much time. I have some papers I need you to sign and then we’re going to transfer Tony to my base in Colorado. It’s the best place for you to be. There are people there who can help.”

“I appreciate that, Son, but I really don’t think we should move Tony right now.”

“I understand that, but I promise this is for the best. There is a much better treatment for Tony in Colorado. I brought a doctor with me. She can answer any questions that you have.”

Patrick trusted John, of course, but Bethesda was one of the best hospitals in the U.S. and Tony was in a precarious position. Surely, moving Tony wasn’t a good idea. Patrick turned to look for Brad to ask for his advice and found him still arguing with a brunette woman in a lab coat. A doctor Patrick assumed.

Patrick indicated the brunette doctor. “That’s her over there?” he asked John, who nodded.

“Yep. She’s the head physician on the base where I’m stationed. That’s Dr. Lam. You can trust her to take good care of Tony.”

Dr. Carolyn Lam came over with Brad following behind, and John introduced her. She had a calm, competent manner that put Patrick at ease. “The Air Force has access to a new antibiotic. We’ve been using it to treat our people for some time with good success. John has received permission for Tony to be administered the antibiotic in hopes that it will be effective.”

“Why didn’t you bring it here?” Brad asked. “It would be best not to move him.”

John looked apologetic as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, but the medical staff is only allowed to administer it on base. It’s part of the protocols they have to follow.”

Brad sighed. “I don’t like it, but if this antibiotic can really help you then I think it’s a chance you need to take. There’s nothing else we can do for Tony here.”

“Good I promise you we’ll take good care of him. I’ve brought a portable quarantine unit since Tony is still contagious.”

“I should have a ton of questions. This seems too good to be true, but I’m too tired to think. I trust you, John.”

“Alright then let’s go.”

Brad went into the isolation room and talked quietly to Tony who nodded.

It looked like Tony was saying yes. They were going to Colorado. He turned to John. “Your brothers are on their way here. What about them?”

John shook his head. “I’ve had them rerouted to Colorado. It will take a few hours, but they’ll meet us there.”

It seemed John had thought of everything. Trust John to swoop in like a hero. “Alright, let’s go then. What do you need us to do?”

It turned out that what John needed them to do was sign the biggest NDA Patrick had ever seen. Normally Patrick would never sign anything without reading it first, but he knew time was of the essence. So he signed, and Tony did as well. The medical team along with Brad worked on getting Tony ready for transport.

Tony’s co-workers came in to say goodbye to Tony. Dr. Mallard seemed like a good man, and he was clearly concerned for Tony’s well-being. Tony and Kate bantered back and forth. It looked friendly enough, but something about the way she spoke to Tony set Patrick’s teeth on edge. There was no sign of Gibbs, which Patrick supposed was for the best. Patrick had never particularly cared for Tony’s boss.

They brought in one of those portable quarantine units used to transport patients, which Patrick had only seen in movies, and placed Tony inside. Less than an hour after John had walked in, they were on their way. Patrick expected to be led to an ambulance, but instead, John led them down a couple of hallways and Tony was wheeled into a private room.

John looked around. “This looks good.”

“What are we doing in here?” Patrick asked.

John looked at him and grinned at both Patrick and Tony in turn. “Don’t worry, we won’t be here long. Nobody freak out. I promise this won’t hurt.”

John nodded to one of the men who had come in with them.

The man stepped forward. “Major Lorne to the Daedalus, we are ready for transport.”

There was a big flash of light and Patrick blinked momentarily blinded. When his sight cleared, he was on the bridge of a ship. _What the hell? _Patrick swayed in shock.

“Thanks for the lift, Caldwell,” John said.

Colonel Caldwell smiled. “The infirmary is waiting for you, and Ms. Mal Doran is standing by.”

“Excellent.” 

“What the hell?” Patrick asked. “What is this?” Patrick looked around. It reminded him a little of both Star Trek and the bridge of a Navy vessel. It was incredible. He looked toward the viewscreen, but it was currently off.

He turned to check on Tony, who was looking around with wide eyes but otherwise looked none the worse for wear. Tony gave him a thumbs up to let him know he was okay.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Patrick commented.

John laughed. “Colonel Caldwell, I’d like to introduce my father, Dr. Patrick Sheppard and my cousin Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.”

Caldwell shook his hand and nodded at Tony. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“How about showing my dad and cousin the view before we go?”

Caldwell nodded and signed to one of his crew. A close-up view of Earth popped up in the viewscreen in front of them. Patrick gasped. He’d seen photos, but in person it was breathtaking.

John was leaning close to Tony. “Amazing isn’t it? Sorry I didn’t warn you, but I couldn’t resist. Later I’ll bring you up here again. You’ll appreciate it more when you’re feeling better.”

John smiled. “Welcome to space, Dad.” John squeezed his shoulder

Patrick was lost for words for the moment, but later John was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Caldwell looked down at the screen in front of him and smiled. “I transported the rest of your team into one of the cargo bays and then onto the infirmary. Dr. Lam is asking to know where her patient is.”

“Best not keep her waiting, Colonel,” John said.

Caldwell gave a signal, and there was another flash of light, and they were beamed into a bustling infirmary. There were several beds surrounded by curtains. Doctor Lam immediately approached them and began giving orders to her staff. Tony was moved to an isolation room and into a bed with quick efficiency.

Patrick was led to a viewing room above the isolation room, and John sat with him to wait. He watched as Tony had several scans run on him to see the extent of the damage to his lungs and several vials of blood were taken from him.

“Can we talk to him?” Patrick asked John.

“Yeah, there’s an intercom.” John walked over to a wall and hit a button.

“How are you doing, Tony,” John asked.

Tony glared at John and moved his hand in a so so motion. He was clearly too tired to talk.

John laughed. “Welcome to Stargate Command. A top-secret program run by the Air Force. I can’t get into the long explanation now. We need to get to your treatment as soon as possible. To make a really long story short, aliens exist, and for several years now, we’ve been traveling in space using a device that stable wormhole. It’s called a Stargate.”

“A stable wormhole?” Patrick asked disbelievingly.

“Yes. We’ve also managed to create spaceships. I can tell you later. I’m hoping you’ll both be interested in the program. For now, all you need to know is that we have an alien healing device that’s going to make Tony’s lungs as good as new.”

“Seriously?” Tony asked sounding a little breathless.

“Seriously. I promise. You’re going to be okay.”

“Stop trying to talk, Tony.” Patrick said. “You just listen for now.”

Patrick could hardly believe it. Tears welled up in his eyes again, and he turned away from John for a moment.

“Thank you, John,” Tony mouthed the words

John smiled at Tony. “Anything for family, you know that. It actually wasn’t nearly as hard as I expected convincing my boss to help us.”

Patrick wondered what the man wanted in return, before he could ask a voice spoke, “Well, John, you didn’t tell me your father was just as good looking as you.”

John looked behind Patrick, and Patrick turned to see a beautiful brunette woman sauntering into the room. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief. In her hands she carried a medium-sized metal box.

John rolled his eyes. “No flirting with my father in front of me, Vala.”

Vala sighed and though he couldn’t see it, Patrick imagined she was pouting. “You’re no fun, John. I just wanted to say hello before I got to work.”

John shook his head. “Patrick Sheppard and Tony DiNozzo, I’d like you to meet Vala Mal Doran. She’s a member one of our teams, and she’s originally from another planet.”

Tony’s eyes widened.

Patrick said, “I never thought I’d get to meet an alien. Though I always pictured aliens looking a little different.”

Vala winked. “Let me guess, you expected someone short grey and bald. I don’t know why so many Tau’ri think that’s what aliens look like. Trust me, many of us are human just like you.”

John shrugged. “It’s a common myth here on Earth. We can blame the Asgard for that.”

“The Asgard?” Patrick asked.

“Let me guess, short little grey aliens, right?” Tony said.

“Got it in one.” John grinned widely.

“Holy shit,” Patrick muttered looking shocked. John threw his head back and laughed. He was enjoying this way too much, Patrick thought.

Patrick laughed softly. “I should have realized. Any other day I’d think you were crazy, but it actually makes sense.” His head was still spinning, but he was slowly growing accustomed to his new reality.

Vala nodded. “Well, I better get Tony well.” She smiled down at Tony. “I’m on my way down to you.”

Vala left the room and, a few minutes later, she entered the isolation room in scrubs and a mask then sat on the bed.

“There’s so much I want to ask,” Tony told her. Patrick decided not to admonish him this time.

“I look forward to answering your questions, handsome, but first let’s get you healed.” Vala set the box beside her on the bed and opened it. She pulled out a strange device. It was gold and looked like it fit on a person’s hand.

She looked over at Tony. “This is a healing device created by a people called the Goa’uld. I’m sure more will be explained to you later.

“Lucky for you, they have developed several ways to heal the human body. I am one of the few people on this base who can use the device.”

Patrick looked at the device with interest. It had been the strangest day, but all that mattered right now was getting Tony well.

He turned to his son. “John, have you been fighting these aliens?” he demanded.

John sighed. “No, not exactly. I have a lot to tell you, but let’s get this done.”

Patrick nodded, but he gave his son a look so John would know he wasn’t going to let this go. He had so many questions, and as soon as Tony was healed, he planned to get answers to all of them. He didn’t know exactly what John did, but he had a gut feeling he was going to hate it.

“Please stay as still as you can while I work. You shouldn’t feel any pain, but you will feel heat and a sort of tingling sensation. If anything does hurt tell me and I’ll stop.” Vala slid the device over her hand and focused on Tony. After a long moment, the healing device lit up, and Tony gasped.

“Your lungs have extensive damage. Your body is doing a good job of fighting off the virus, but I’m going to help it along. It’s a good thing I’m here or you’d have a lot of scarring on your lungs.”

The words echoed in Patrick’s mind. If not for John and these people Tony’s lungs would have remained quite damaged. Who knew how that might have impacted his quality of life?

Patrick’s eyes met John’s, and they shared a look. _Thank you_, Patrick mouthed, and John smiled and nodded.

Vala worked for almost an hour before she finally stopped. The light faded away as she put her hand down. She swayed a little. The nurse who was waiting nearby reached out to steady her.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked.

Vala nodded as she removed her mask. “I’m fine just tired.” She removed her mask and smiled at Tony. “You’re good as new. How do you feel?”

“I’m tired, but it feels great to be able to breathe again. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Well, a girl always likes to receive jewelry or any gold really. Or cash never goes amiss.”

Tony laughed. “I’ll think of something.”

“Vala, first of all you shouldn’t take your mask off. Second, don’t ask for gifts, it’s rude.” Dr. Lam said reprovingly as she entered.

Vala pouted. “Oh, alright, no thanks necessary, but I don’t need the mask. He isn’t contagious anymore.”

This time Patrick laughed along with Tony. He’d help Tony, and they’d think of something suitable as a thank you. As far as Patrick was concerned, his family owed this young woman a great deal.

Dr. Lam brought in a portable scanner and began running all sorts of tests again to make sure Tony was well.

He and John chatted quietly while Tony was examined.

Once the doctors were done, and Tony was declared no longer infectious. John and Patrick were allowed to join Tony.

Patrick hugged Tony fiercely, and then John took a turn as well. Patrick ruffled Tony’s hair. “Thank God you’re well.”

Tony nodded, a look of relief on his face.

Just then there was a commotion as David and Mathew entered the room. The boys spotted them and immediately made a beeline for them. Mathew was moving almost at a jog while David kept a more sedate pace behind him.

“Dad, what the hell is going on?” Mathew said. He turned to Tony. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think I am. I’m waiting on the final word about the state of my lungs, but they tell me I’m healed.”

“We got to ride in these awesome fighter jets. They were gorgeous.” Matt said. “Then we had to sign a huge non-disclosure agreement when we arrived.”

It took a while to fill Matt and David in. All of them fired off questions at John, and he did his best to answer them.

Finally, Dr. Lam entered, and she was smiling brightly. “I am happy to report that Tony has fully recovered and might even be in better shape than before he was exposed.”

Patrick felt his own grin cross his face. The joy that rushed over him was overwhelming. “Thank God. He reached out and hugged Tony tightly and then kissed the top of his head. He stepped back and watched his boys interacting. They were all safe and healthy once again, and he knew he’d do whatever it took to keep them that way.

***

A couple of hours later, Patrick finally had all his answers, but damn if he knew what to do with them. He was sitting in a conference room surrounded by his family. No one had taken the news that John had decided to go on what could have been a one way trip without saying goodbye, and there was still a lot to be worked out, but they had time.

At the moment, there were other matters to discuss. Patrick was still trying to process all he had learned. The idea of space vampires that fed on humans was terrifying. He hated the idea of John being in so much danger, but he also knew he had to do whatever he could to help. His mind was already swimming with ideas for improving the ships.

The sight of the Stargate had taken his breath away. His degrees were in engineering and physics, and he couldn’t wait to find out exactly how it worked. The scope of what these people were doing to protect their planet was terrifying and humbling. Patrick knew he wanted to be a part of it.

“So let me get this straight. You’ve been living in another galaxy and fighting aliens that think humans are tasty snacks,” Mathew said softly.

John laughed. “I’ve missed you, Mattie. Yeah, pretty much. They feed off our life force through their hands. They don’t actually chew on us or anything.”

Matt bounced in his chair a little. “Terrifying but awesome. I mean, I’m kind of pissed off at you for going to another galaxy without telling us, but you can make it up to me by letting me fly a spaceship. I can’t believe you fly around in spaceships while I’m stuck flying commercial and private planes. It’s so not fair. How do I get in on this? I have the Ancient gene, right? I can fly the puddle jumper things.”

This was not what Patrick would have chosen to focus on. Not that he was surprised. All three of his sons were headstrong and adventurous. Patrick had the grey hairs to prove it. He hated the idea of any of his children fighting space aliens.

“Looks like I arrived just in time.” Patrick turned to find a man wearing general’s stars standing behind him. He had silver hair and beautiful blue eyes. Patrick couldn’t help but notice how good looking he was.

The man held out his hand. “General Jack O’Neill. It’s good to meet you.” Patrick took his hand.

“General thank you so much for helping Tony.”

“It was my pleasure,” O’Neill said with a bright smile.

John and David had both jumped to attention. “At ease,” O’Neill told them. “Let’s all sit down.”

O’Neill got himself a cup of coffee and then took the empty chair next to Patrick.

“I’m General Jack O’Neill Director of Home World Security. To answer your question, I just want a chance to talk to all of you and convince you to join us. We always need more people with the Ancient gene. Your family has one of the strongest expressions that we’ve ever seen. Even more importantly, as far as I’m concerned, you have skills we could use. I think you’d all make excellent assets to the program.”

“First of all, thank you so much for saving my life,” Tony began. “John told me you had the final decision on whether to treat me. I’m kind of surprised you want to offer me a job. I know I have the gene that you’re looking for, but I’m a federal agent. I’m not sure I’d be of use fighting aliens.”

General O’Neill nodded. “We do need more people with the gene, but we could use an NCIS agent of your skills here. I’ve read your file, son, and I think you’d fit right in. Or Atlantis also needs an Agent Afloat if that’s more appealing.”

“What about the rest of us?” David asked.

“I sincerely I want to offer all of you jobs. The offers are still being prepared, but I’m hoping you’ll let me make my pitch,”

“I’m in, and I want Atlantis,” Mathew said enthusiastically. “Where do I sign?”

Tony nodded. “Hmm I like my job, General, but I’d be willing to listen to your offer. I have to admit, I’m intrigued by the idea of aliens and the lost city of Atlantis.”

O’Neill grinned. “You’d make an excellent Agent Afloat. Besides, you’ve been working in your current position for three years now. You deserve more than keeping Jethro Gibbs from looking like a complete bastard all the time. It’s time you came out from behind his shadow.”

“Hear hear,” Patrick said quietly.

“You know Gibbs?” Tony asked, clearly surprised. He picked up his water glass.

“I do. We worked together once or twice in the old days. He was an exceptional Marine, but his people skills always been for shit. I hear that hasn’t changed.”

Tony choked on his water at the general’s words. David chuckled and patted his back.

“Sorry, kid. Just promise me you’ll give it some thought.”

Tony nodded, and Mathew winked at O’Neill. “Don’t worry, I’m going to talk him into it. There’s no way we’re leaving him here on Earth.”

O’Neill nodded, looking a bit smug. Tony just gave Matt a glare, but his son hardly seemed to notice it.

John frowned. “Permission to speak freely, sir?” John asked

“Granted.”

“I’m not thrilled about anyone in my family joining me in Atlantis. It’s dangerous.”

O’Neill sighed. “Noted, but there are dangers here too. Besides, I think your brothers and cousin are old enough to make their own decisions.”

Patrick shared that opinion, but he decided to say nothing in front of General O’Neill He would do his best to keep Matt and Tony at home, but he suspected it was a battle he’d already lost.

The General turned to Patrick. He paused as if expecting Patrick to say something but with a raised eyebrow, he continued. “As for you, Dr. Sheppard.” General O’Neill turned to him. “Sheppard Industries already does some work for us. I’d like to talk about making it a more permanent arrangement. There’s a lot more you can do for us. Not to mention, I think you’ll find our terms quite generous. There could be many lucrative contacts in your future if you agree.”

Patrick sighed. He looked over at his kids and saw that they were all watching him with barely concealed excitement. Adventurous indeed. Patrick could admit he excited as well. He wanted those contracts and the work. Most of all, he wanted to make a difference. He knew all his boys would want to go to Atlantis. He wasn’t going to be left behind or in the dark. He’d need to do whatever he could to make sure his family was safe.

He looked over at David, and their eyes met. He raised an eyebrow, and David nodded. They’d need to talk more in private, but David was on board. Patrick valued David’s input. He had a sixth sense about people and what was best for the company.

David had done a couple of tours in the navy and was excellent pilot in his own right. He worked for SI, but he had no doubt the Navy would reactivate his commission if O’Neill requested it.

He hated the idea of them being in danger, but if it was inevitable, he was going to make sure they were as safe as they could be.

If all his kids ended up in Atlantis, he’d find a way to make sure he got there too. Patrick felt a rush of excitement at the thought. He loved his life, but it hadn’t been all that exciting in quite some time. Perhaps this would be good for all of them.

He smiled at O’Neill. “Obviously we have a lot to talk about. Sheppard Industries is definitely interested in any projects you might want to send our way, General.”

O’Neill smiled. “Excellent. I love it when everything comes together. Thank you for making my job easy. And please call me Jack.”

Patrick held up his hand. “Not so fast, Jack. I’ll want to talk more about this, and there’s a lot we’ll have to sort out. I do think Sheppard Industries could be quite valuable to you, so I’m going to have some conditions.”

“Of course. I’m sure we can work things out to our mutual satisfaction. I notice you haven’t invited me to use your first name.”

Patrick raised one eyebrow. “No, I haven’t.”

Jack grinned and nodded. “I’ll look forward to it, then.”

“I do have an immediate request though.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that? I’m open to requests. Within reason, of course.”

Patrick looked around at his family. All his boys were watching him expectantly. “I think I speak for all of us when I say I’d love a ride in one of your spaceships. I’ve always wanted to see Mars up close.”

Jack laughed. “Done. I’m sure Colonel Caldwell can be convinced to take a short trip around the solar system.”

“Awesome, let’s go,” Tony said, and everyone followed Jack out of the room.

Patrick watched him go, healthy and whole. He had his whole family with him safe and sound that was what mattered most. They’d been given an amazing gift today and had a whole new world open up to them.

He took a moment to look down at the Stargate one more time. It was still an amazing sight. Patrick didn’t know if he’d ever get used to it. This had been by turns one of the worst, weirdest, and best days of his life. He couldn’t wait to see what happened next. With a smile, Patrick went to join his family.


End file.
